


Burning Bright

by Welsper



Category: One Piece
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: “Your flames brought that on. It’s a lonely and rough sea out there. Better to fight alongside comrades. Keep each other company. And now the old man’s family is bigger, thanks to you.”
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DukeOfDucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeOfDucks/gifts).



“How’s Doma?”

“Settled in better than you did when the old man first took you in. Didn’t try stabbing anyone.” Marco patted the spot next to him and Ace took the offer. “Although that’s hardly much of a challenge.”

Ace laughed and scratched the back of his head. “No, I guess it isn’t. I’m glad he’s doing alright,” he said, and rolled his shoulder, wincing.

“Gave you a real fight, huh? Want me to look at that?” Marco put a hand on Ace’s shoulder and the man sighed contently when blue flames spread across the skin to soothe the ache. The gentle warmth of those flames made Ace feel drowsy and Marco didn’t protest when Ace laid his head upon his shoulder.

“You’re the best. My own… they can’t do anything like that,” Ace said, flames of red and orange dancing up his arm. “They’re no good for anything but fighting.”

“That’s not true.” Marco pointed over his shoulder and Ace followed with his eyes. There he was, Doma, laughing and drinking and telling stories like he’d always belonged. And that’s how it was here. It didn’t matter who you were born to. Now they were all sons of the old man. “Your flames brought that on. It’s a lonely and rough sea out there. Better to fight alongside comrades. Keep each other company. And now the old man’s family is bigger, thanks to you.”

“Yeah, I’d bet you’d like Ace to keep you some company as well!” Haruta shouted from behind, followed by laughter and Marco flipping them off. Ace laughed, although his face was slightly red.

“Oh for goodness sake,” Marco mumbled and Ace thought he looked really nice, blushing like that. “Can’t a man bond with his fellow crew mate without hecklers? You want to get back to my cabin? It doesn’t have the view, but it also doesn’t have these morons.”

Ace nodded with his heart hammering in his chest and Marco smiled and put an arm around his shoulders. He was so warm.

The moment the door fell shut Ace was on him, tongue in his mouth and Marco’s quiet, gasping laughter in his ear. “Woah, slow down, what’s the rush? You got anywhere to be? You young ones are so brash.”

“Don’t talk like an old man,” Ace mouthed against his lips and went in for another taste. He shivered when he felt Marco’s large hands roam over his skin, down his back and over his sides. Ace could feel the gentle caress of his flames, soothing the last bruises and aches away and that kindness, that gentle touch and that it was Marco doing it made the heat pool low between his legs.

“Hm, you want it rougher then? Well, I guess I did cure your wounds…”

Ace almost yelped when Marco lifted him up and tipped him back onto the bed. Sometimes it was easy to forget how strong Marco was, with his easy-going nature. Ace liked being reminded of it like this.

“Got you all excited, huh?” Marco grinned and dropped a hand between them to squeeze Ace’s hard cock through his pants and Ace whined for the touch, bucking his hips to get more of that. “Can’t say I’m not flattered.”

“Don’t tease me,” Ace complained. Marco whistled when he pulled down Ace’s pants just far enough to bare his cock and thumbed at the wet head. “Hnn, I said—”

“Ssh, I got you.” Ace cried out when Marco leaned down and licked around the crown of his cock before sucking him in, a gentle hand splayed on his belly to keep him still when all Ace wanted was to thrust into that warm mouth.

“Fuck, Marco,” Ace moaned, helplessly clutching at the sheets as Marco swallowed him down, the sweet tightness of his throat almost maddening as the phoenix took his whole length.

His lips parted for the fingers Marco touched to his lips and he sucked them in, thread his tongue between them, impatient, hungry, excited. They were wet against his hole, teasing his rim. Ace arched his back off the back as one slid in and then another, caressing his insides and opening him up for Marco’s cock and Ace couldn’t wait.

“Come on,” he gasped, fucking himself on those perfect fingers. He could feel Marco’s laugh on his cock and it was so much, too much and he spilled down his throat, one of his hands helplessly holding onto Marco’s nape.

Marco smiled at him when he sat up, and licked away a few stray streaks off come of his chin. Ace reached out for him and Marco leaned down, letting him welcome him in his arms and between his legs. “Come on,” Ace said again, quietly and Marco didn’t make him wait any longer. Ace could feel him push, moaning for the stretch, far larger than his fingers and then his body yielded and that perfect, big cock slowly opened his body.

“Feels good?” Marco asked, his forehead pressed against Ace’s. His gaze was so intimate, so kind that Ace almost missed his hat to pull into his face.

“Yeah,” he said instead. This man was his dear crewmember. The one who had welcomed him despite it all. Never gave up on him. None of them did. And here with them, Ace was home. And that home he would defend with all he had.

“Everything alright?” Marco asked when Ace put his arms around his neck and held on tight.

“More than that,” Ace muttered into the hollow of his neck and his words trailed off into a moan when Marco started moving. Slow and deliberate at first, every thrust unerringly rubbing against that spot that made it feel so good and Ace was moaning for it. His legs wrapped around Marco’s waist to keep him there, keep him so deep inside. Every thrust he met with his own, and even though he had just come, Ace felt his limbs grow taut again. Marco just smiled at him and the blue flames burned bright on their skin when they came together. Ace felt him spill hot and wet inside and their stomachs grew wet and sticky with his own orgasm, spread wide on that thick cock.

“What are you doing?” Marco laughed as Ace clenched down on him again, wanting more, needing more, the flames of passion still burning bright even after coming for Marco twice. “You’d think you’re the one with the regenerative powers… Haha, even I get tired sometimes! But,” Marco winked at him,”don’t let that stop you.”

“Huh?!”

Marco laughed. “I’m saying, if you want to keep going, don’t let me having a nap stop you.” He bonked Ace lightly on the forehead with his a balled fist and smiled brightly. For Ace, that smile shone brighter than his flames, both their flames.

“Sure…”

Marco’s light breathing was soon the only sound in the cabin. Outside, the partying and the fights had died down for the night. It was peaceful, for once. There was no worry on Marco’s face, as he slumbered and Ace laid there for a time, watching him sleep. It was nice to know him safe. On the battleground and here, he’d keep watch over him. No one would hurt his family, his crew. Ace would do anything for that.

Marco twitched slightly in his sleep when Ace traced a finger down his chest, over his nipples and abs and down to his cock. It filled under his hand again, hard and hot against Ace’s skin. Ace straddled his legs and bent over to lick a broad stripe over that hardening cock. It didn’t take much to make it fully hard again, and Ace felt a sense of pride at that. He wondered if Marco was dreaming… in his dreams, did he see Ace take his cock into his mouth like he did in the real world? Try to swallow it down as far as Marco did? It pulsed in his mouth, smearing pre-come on his tongue and Ace moaned for the taste. He did that to Marco, Marco let him do that. Wanted him to do that. Trusted him so far.

Ace had come a long way with them. Sailed treacherous and deadly seas and braved them all. Found a new father, a real father, a crew, a family.

And Marco.

Marco sighed in pleasure as he came. When Ace had drank him down, he leaned up for a kiss. Marco’s eyes opened and he gave Ace a sleepy smile.

“Had a good time?”

Ace nodded.

“Sure did.

“’m glad,” Marco mumbled and pulled Ace into his arms. “Now get some sleep too. Who knows what the seas will throw at us tomorrow.”

Ace settled against his chest, the steady heartbeat making him fall asleep.

It didn’t matter what the sea would throw at them. With all of them at his side and Marco in the skies to watch over them, nothing could stand in his family’s way.


End file.
